Ernemann Bob
=Overview= The Ernemann Bob was produced from 1914 to the Ernemann merger into Zeiss Ikon in 1926. It came in a range of models and each of these; usually; in a range of formats. =Ernemann Bob 00= *Type: folding camera *Format: various: 6x9 rollfilm, 6.5 x 9 plates, 8 x 10.5 rollfilm, 9 x 12 cm plates *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1914 to 1925Catalogue Photo-Sport 1922, p. 17. *Lenses: **Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat ***1:6.8/105 mm =Ernemann Bob 0= Sample pictures Specifications *Type: folding camera *Format: various: 8x10.5 cm rollfilm, 9x12 cm plates; 8x14 cm rollfilm, 9x14 cm plates *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 8x10.5 type 1911-1926; 8x14 type 1917-1926Catalogue Photo-Sport 1922, p. 17. *Lenses: **8x10.5 type ***Ernemann Doppel Objectiv 1:11 ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8, 125mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Vilar 1:6.8, 135mm **8x14 type ***Ernemann Doppel Objectiv 1:11 ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8, 165mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Vilar 1:6.8, 165mm *Viewfinder: Reflex finder *Focusing: by sliding bed, without gears *Front shift: horizontal & vertical *Dimensions & weight: **8x10.5 type: 15 cm extended; 3.8x11.5x20.5 cm; 0.550 kg **8x14 type: 18 cm extended; 4.6x11.8x24 cm; 1.150 kg =Ernemann Bob I= The Ernemann Bob I was a folding camera for roll film. Vertical and horizontal movements of the front standard were possible with this camera. It was made for different film sizes. Specifications *Type: folding camera *Format: various: 4x6.5, 6.5x9, 8x10.5, 122 (8.5x14 Postcard format) *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1914 to 1926Catalogue Photo-Sport 1922, p. 18. *Lenses: **Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat ***1:6.8, 80mm ***1:6.8, 105mm ***1:6.8, 135mm ***1:6.8, 165mm **Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernar ***1:6.8, 80mm **Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Vilar ***1:6.8, 105mm ***1:6.8, 135mm ***1:6.8, 165mm **Goerz Dagor ***1:6.8, 80mm ***1:6.8, 105mm ***1:6.8, 135mm ***1:6.8, 150mm ** Carl Zeiss Jena Tessar ***1:6.3, 90mm with 4 elements in 3 groups ***1:6.3, 120mm ***1:6.3, 135mm ***1:6.3, 150mm *Shutter: **Ernemann two blade shutter with speeds 1/25 to 1/100 sec. **Ernemann with speeds 1/25 to 1/300 sec. *Viewfinder: brilliant type =Ernemann Bob II= The Ernemann Bob II ware produced from 1903 to 1926. Similar to Bob I, but with double extension. Great number of shutter/lens combinations offered. The Bob II (also named Bob IIa in catalogs of 1912-1913) ware produced in 3 main sizes: 10x12.5; 8x10.5 (chrome) & 8x10.5 (black); 8.5x14. Sample pictures Specifications for 10x12.5 (1903-1909) *Type: folding roll-film & plates camera, lens stand with 2 round posts (1903-c1906); or chromed U shape (c1906-1909). *Format: 10x12.5 roll-film, 9x12 plate, also 8x10.5 Premofilms *Manufacturer: Ernemann, also sold by Stöckig as “Union XXVI” (1903-c1906) *Years of production: 1903-1909 *Lenses types: **Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8 **Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 135mm **Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:5.4, 135mm **Goerz Doppel Anastigmat 1:6.8, Serie III, No.1 **Steinheil Orthostigmat 1:6.8, No.4 **Steinheil Unofokal 1:6, No.3 **Collinear Serie III, No.3 **Ziess Tessar Serie IIb, No.5 **Rodenstock Imagonal 1:6, No.3 *Shutter: Bob-Sektor *Viewfinder: **Newton finder (1903-c1906) **Brilliant type with cover (c1906-1909) *Focusing: by rack & pinion *Front shift: vertical and horizontal front shift *Dimensions & weight: 36 cm extended; 5x12x20 cm; 1.000 kg Specifications for 8x10.5 & 8.5x14 (1909-c1913) *Type: folding roll-film & plates camera, lens stand with chromed U shaped posts. *Format: 8.5x14 roll-film, 9x14 plate; after c1911 also 8x10.5 roll-film, 9x12 plate *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1909-c1913, same as Bob IIa of c1911-c1913 *Lenses types: **8x10.5 type: ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8 ***Ernemann Anastigmat 1:7.2, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernon 1:6.8, 135mm ***Goerz Dagor 1:6.8, 135mm ***Ziess Tessar 1:6.3, 135mm **8.5x14 type: ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8 ***Ernemann Anastigmat 1:7.2, 150mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 150mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernon 1:6.8, 150mm ***Goerz Dagor 1:6.8, 150mm ***Ziess Tessar 1:6.3, 150mm *Shutter: **Bob-Sektor **Automat **Auto-Sektoren *Viewfinder: brilliant type *Focusing: by rack & pinion *Front shift: vertical and horizontal front shift *Dimensions & weight: **8x10.5 type: 25 cm extended; 4x11.5x20.5 cm; 1.000 kg **8.5x14 type: 34 cm extended; 4.5x12x24 cm; 1.100 kg Specifications for 8x10.5 & 8.5x14 (c1913-1926) *Type: folding roll-film & plates camera, lens stand with black U shaped posts. *Format: 8x10.5 roll-film, 9x12 plate; 8.5x14 roll-film, 9x14 plate *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: c1913-1926 *Lenses types: **8x10.5 type: ***Ernemann Ernastigmat 1:6.8, 135mm ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Vilar 1:6.8, 135mm ***Ernemann Anastigmat Ernar 1:6.3, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernon 1:6.8, 135mm ***Goerz Dagor 1:6.8, 135mm ***Ziess Tessar 1:6.3, 135mm **8.5x14 type: ***Ernemann Ernastigmat 1:6.8, 165mm ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8, 165mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Vilar 1:6.8, 165mm ***Ernemann Anastigmat Ernar 1:6.3, 165mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 150mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernon 1:6.8, 150mm ***Goerz Dagor 1:6.8, 150mm ***Ziess Tessar 1:6.3, 150mm *Shutter: **Automat **Auto-Sektoren *Viewfinder: brilliant type *Focusing: by rack & pinion *Front shift: vertical and horizontal front shift *Dimensions & weight: **8x10.5 type: 25 cm extended; 4x11.5x20.5 cm; 1.000 kg **8.5x14 type: 34 cm extended; 4.5x12x24 cm; 1.100 kg =Ernemann Bob IIa= Sample pictures Sample of Ernemann Bob IIa with Ernemann Detectiv Aplanat 1:6.8 lens Specifications *Type: folding roll-film & plates camera, lens stand with chromed U shaped posts. *Format: 8.5x14 roll-film, 9x14 plate; after 1911 also 8x10.5 roll-film, 9x12 plate *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1911-1913, same as Bob II of 1909-1913 *Lenses types: **8x10.5 type: ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8 ***Ernemann Anastigmat 1:7.2, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 135mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernon 1:6.8, 135mm ***Goerz Dagor 1:6.8, 135mm ***Ziess Tessar 1:6.3, 135mm **8.5x14 type: ***Ernemann Detektiv Aplanat 1:6.8 ***Ernemann Anastigmat 1:7.2, 150mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat 1:6, 150mm ***Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernon 1:6.8, 150mm ***Goerz Dagor 1:6.8, 150mm ***Ziess Tessar 1:6.3, 150mm *Shutter: **Bob-Sektor **Automat **Auto-Sektoren *Viewfinder: brilliant type *Focusing: by rack & pinion *Front shift: vertical and horizontal front shift *Dimensions & weight: **8x10.5 type: 25 cm extended; 4x11.5x20.5 cm; 1.000 kg **8.5x14 type: 34 cm extended; 4.5x12x24 cm; 1.100 kg =Ernemann Bob III= *Type: folding camera *Format: various, 6x9 *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1924-1926 *Lenses: ** Ernemann Erid f8/105 *Shutter: **Chronos-A shutter =Ernemann Bob V= Sample pictures See also the article Ernemann Bob V. Specification *Type: folding roll-film camera *Format: 4x6.5; 6x6; 6x9; 6.5x11; 7.25x12.5 cm *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1924-1926 *Lenses types: **Ernemann Ernastigmat 1:6.8 (only for 4x6.5 & 6x6) **Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Vilar 1:6.8 **Ernemann Doppel Anastigmat Ernar 1:6.3 **Ziess Tessar 1:6.3 **Ernemann Ernoplast 1:4.5 **Ernemann Ernotar 1:4.5 **Zeiss Tessar 1:4.5 **Dogmar 1:6.3 *Lenses focal lenght: **4x6.5 & 6x6 f=75mm **6x9 f=105mm; 1:4.5 & 1:4.3 lenses with f=120mm **6.5x11 f=120mm **7.25x12.5 f=135mm *Shutter: **Cronos-A shutter **Cronos-B shutter **Cronos-C shutter *Viewfinder: brilliant type *Focusing: radial-lever *Front shift: Vertical with micrometer screw, Horizontal front shift. =Ernemann Bob XV= Specifications *Type: folding cameraThe Photo Minature 1914 *Format: various, 4x6.5, 8.5x10 *Manufacturer: Ernemann *Years of production: 1914— *Lenses: ?? *Shutter: ?? *Viewfinder: brilliant type = Notes = = Links = *Bob I, small variant at the camera site http://www.thecamerasite.net *discussion about bigger variant at photo.net http://photo.net/classic-cameras-forum Category: German 4x6.5 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x9 viewfinder folding Category: German 8x10.5 folding Category: German 8x14 folding Category: German 9x12 folding Bob I Bob II Bob IIA Bob V Bob XV Category: 1911-1914